Taken
by xJustAnotherFallenAngelx
Summary: "Please Raven, theres alot to talk about," Robin said. "You lied to me, thats all there is to it," Robin cheated on Raven with Star and Red X appears, saying his master asked him to steal something.Raven. And he intends to get her, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat on her bed thinking things through while staring at the wall. A knock at the door intrurrupted her thoughts.

"Raven? You in there?" Robin.

Raven remained silet, reminded of the reason she had ventured to her room in the first place.

"Raven we need to talk, now,"

Not a sound was made.

"There's nothing to talk about," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes there is Raven, theres alot to talk about," Robin said.

"You lied to me thats all there is to it,"

Raven sighed as she blocked his voice out of her mind while he tried to reply. Going back to her book that lay stranded on her bed, a tear emerged from the corner of her eye. The shadow beneth her door soon disappeared slowly. Robin had gone, finally. Raven threw herself back onto her bed. More tears began to appear and roll down the empaths ice cold cheeks. Robin had lied to her. He said he wouldn't, but he did.

"He lied," She muttered.

_**Flashback**_

Raven entered the main room, looking for her lost book that she had been wanting to read.

"Robin have you seen my-"

Raven stopped eye wide, to see Robin sitting on the sofa. Not alone. His lips were pressed against Starfire's. Several things exploded in the room due to the mixed emotions being let free. Robin and Star only parted once glass skimmed their skin from the TV. Robin soon realised what was going on, and stared at the girl he was cheating on. Raven. The tears appeared as she turned, full of hurt, and exited the room.

"Wait! Raven!" Robin ran after the broken and betrayed girl.

Raven fled into her room closing the door behind her and entering in her security code to stop him opening it.

_**End Of Flashback**_

She had fallen asleep shortly after her recap of earlier today.

"Raven! Wake up! We gotta go!" Beastboy called as he ran past her door.

The titans alarm sounded and her room flashed red. Raven rubbed her red eyes as she wandered out and into the main room.

"Who is it now?" Cyborg questioned.

"Red X,"

"Hey kids, miss me?" Red X teased.

"Dude, it is totaly brunged, branged,"

Raven said nothing, only looked at her feet.

"What? No insult?" Cyborg looked at her.

Beastboy dropped his ears.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried out.

"Easy, I haven't even stolen anything,"

"Boy fri- I mean, friend Robin. He is correct nothing has been taken,"

This made Raven roll her eyes.

"Yet," X smirked behind the mask.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded answers.

"I was sent here by my leader to steal something you took advantage of Robin,"

Red X flipped his head towards Raven.

"Hello, sunshine,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Hi guys, been a while since I posted a story so I thought I would...well...post one! Hope you liked it, please review)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! I came on today to update and it said '8 REVIEWS' I was like 'Woah! Already?' Thank you so much. made my day :D Here you go guys! Chapter 2)**_

* * *

"What?" Raven tilted her head a little.

Red X took a step closer.

"Stay away from her!" Robin darted infront of Raven, bowstaff in hand, scowling.

Red X put his hand out infront of him.

"Looks like you just got yourself in a sticky situation,"

A glue-like red X shot out of his hand crashing into Robin. Raven jumped out of the way as he was thrown back and stuck to a wall, struggling against the glue before giving up.

"Robin!"

Starfire flew to assist.

"No get X! Titans! GO!"

Beastboy transformed into a lion as he ran at the enemy. Red X disappeared. BB turned back into his normal self.

"Dude, where'd he go?"

Suddenly a cry from Cyborg sounded. Blue lasers shot all over the place as Red X hacked into his system.

"Get off my back! Ya'll can't mess with my system!" His arms spun as the villan switched wires around, knowing exactily what to do.

"Is it me, or is this getting easier everytime I run into you guys,"

Cyborg collapsed to the floor, shut down.

"It's just you, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The black energy blasted out of Raven's hands and hit X square in the chest He stumped back, feeling the impact.

"You know Raven, you dont need to go easy on someone as awesome as me," He teased.

"Dont worry, I wont,"

Raven lowered to the ground as X got up. He charged at her. Raven waited for the right moment ro swing a kick his way but as she did, he vanished.

"Raven behind you!" Robin called.

A sharp pain shot up her spine as a foot connected with her back.

"You shall not harm my friends!" Starfire shot her green starbolts at him.

"But you and Robin already did,"

Star gasped.

"How did you know about such a thing?"

Even as Raven lay on the floor, she could hear everything they were saying and anger grew inside of her. She levitated herself off the ground into a standing position.

"How could you Star?" Raven looked at her 'best friend'.

"Raven, I never wished to hurt you, you are my friend!"

"You and Robin say that but obviously dont mean it, if you did, you wouldn't of done what you had," She folded her arms, trying to hide her emotions of hurt and betrayal.

"Raven! I tried to talk to you but you locked yourself in your room!" Robin yelled for the wall.

Red X stood there, watching in amusement,

"Talking doesn't do anything! Nothing will! I will never forgive you, I thought I could trust you, but I shall never make that mistake again!" She yelled.

"Its not my fault your the freak in the team!" Robin yelled, mask narrowed.

Raven went eyewide and tears stung her eyes. The Boy Wonder realised what he had just said and instantely regretted it.

"Raven, Im s-"

"I'v had enough!"

Raven's two eyes turned into four that glowed a dangerous red. Each person in the area stepped away from the demon that started to show. except for Robin who was glued to his spot.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Black waves of magic surrounded the city.

"Dude! calm down!" Beastboy shielded his eyes.

"Uhhh, guys, a little help over here!" Cyborg yelled.

But each titan was frozen to their spot. Spikes flung out and hit their target. The X that held Robin was slashed in half, letting him collapse to the floor along with everyone else, except Red X. Raven's magic returned to its source allowing her to gain full control once again. She turned to look at the villain, thinking through her choices.

_Stay with the people that betrayed me and used me like a pawn, or go with a villain that hasn't hurt me in anyway._

Raven let out a sigh.

"Im probably going to regret this, but.." She shook her head.

"I will go with you,"

Red X smirked.

"I knew you would. Welcome to the dark side, sunshine,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Chapter 2, done! Hope you enjoyed, please review, thank you! :) )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Thank you again to everyone, you rock. Yeahhhh! Chapter 3 )**_

* * *

Raven walked over to Red X. Honestly, he was the one she trusted the most out of the people around her. Red X went to put a hand on her shoulder but Raven swatted it away.

"Don't touch me," She growled.

Red X put his hands by his side again.

"You ready?" He asked.

Raven nodded. X was about to transport them but something hit him hard in the side, sending him into a crumbling wall. Red X groaned as he pushed piles of brick off of his crushed body. He forced himself to stand up and looked around for who or what did that. Raven stood with her hand outstreched, pointing it at X.

"I' not easily convinced," Raven said lowering her hand.

The rest of the team were gathering beside her, ready. Instead of X getting ready he let out a weak laugh that made his stomach hurt.

"Good one Raven, but I promised someone a demon, and he's going to get one," Red X stood straight and vanished.

All of the Titan's looked confused, looking around for the disappearing villain.

"Dude, where'd he go?" Beastboy scratched his head.

Suddenly a giant shadow casted over them. Cyborg looked up and went pale.

"Big rock!" He pointed up.

Everyone shielded themselves in anyway they could, eyes clenched. A few seconds past and no one had a scratch on them. Robin opened one eye and turned around to see Starfire holding the boulder above them, she chucked it onto the road and let out a breath.

"Robin, are you unharmed?" Once she saw no sign of injury she kissed him.

Cyborg opened his mouth and pointed his finger towards the back of this throat motioning 'sick'. Beastboy began to laugh. Raven stood their, eyebrow raised and shaking her head. The smell of Xenothium began to fill her nostrils. She looked around but saw no X. Raven took a step back and her foot made a crunching noise, drawing her attention to it. Below her shoe was a broken glass vial with the red liquid oozing out of the cracks. She knelt down to get a closer look and picked up a shrad of glass.

A black hand closed around her mouth and Raven was forced to be silent.

"Looks like your coming with me," A metallic voice whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes and stabbed his hand with the sharp material. He removed his hand letting out a yelp and tried to remove the glass. Once he did a scowl formed underneath his mask. He charged at Raven and sent a kick to her side.

"Guys!" She yelled.

Raven levitated in the air and looked around for her friends. Her head kept switching from direction to direction but stopped once she saw that they were walking down the road towards the pizza place. WIthout her. They had forgotten Raven.

"The little birds been left behind, rejected from the nest," Red X laughed.

Raven watched after them, slowly landing on solid ground again.

"This is all-" She went to say but paused when she felt something tighten around her wrists.

"What is that!" She demanded to know.

"Cuffs, but these ones are special. They stop you using your powers," Red X went behind her and attatched a chain to them.

He tugged at it.

"Now come on, I have a deal to deliver," He laughed.

Raven watched until her friends disappeared, but was then teleported into a room made of steel. She squinted as a harsh light threatened to blind her. A eye appeared in the darkness.

"Ahh, Raven, I'v been expecting you,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Dun dun dun! End of chapter 3, hope you enjoyed, please R&R)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: You guys do know how to make someone smile :D heres the next chapter, just for you reviewers and likers!)**_

* * *

"Slade," She spat.

He stepped out of the one shadow that sat in the corner.

"I'v been expecting you," His voice echoed off the walls.

Raven had to shut her eyes until someone moved the light away. A hand grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

"Open your eyes or he'll get mad," The voice warned.

Raven did and the hand was removed. Slade was circling her slowly, his one eye that had always sent chills up her spine focusing on her.

"What do you want?" She demanded, growing impatient.

Red X watched, waiting for the moment when Slade would give him his reward.

"Robin was a good fighter but disobedient, Terra was the exact opposite. But you Raven, I'v seen you fight, obey Robin's commands. Even a few of Beastboy's. As you can tell I am in need of a apprentice,"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You looking for an apprentice is old. If you are so desperate for one just go for Red X," Raven motioned to the other guy.

"Woah, I work solo," He put his hands up in defense.

"Then why are you bringing me to Slade?"

"To get my reward of 50,000," Red X rushed.

" 50,000?" Raven looked at Slade, was she really worth that much.

"I know you have alot of power and Red X knows it too. He wouldn't give you up for a small amount," Slade said.

Red X decided that he would have to cut in to get his money.

"So where is my pay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You shall get it soon,"

"I said upfront," He was starting to get cautious about the situation.

"You will wait,"

Red X put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"No pay, no prise,"

Slade went eyewide as he realised that Red X was going to take Raven away. His plan was not going to work if he didn't have the demon that would activate it. Slade lunged at them both but failed to keep them here, as Red X teleported them.

"I always get what I want,"

* * *

Raven was beginning to feel dizzy from all of Red X's ways of leaving. Her vision was blurry but she could make out that she was in a different bulding. Her eyes focused on the boy standing next to her.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"My place," Red X said before walking to a door and exiting.

"Your just leaving me here?" She yelled.

When no reply came she huffed.

"Jerk,"

Raven looked behind her at the cuffs. She bent down and stepped over them so her hands came to be infront of her. Raven examined them thourghly.

"Got to be a way out. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She muttered.

Nothing happened as she chanted her spell. Raven growled at her failure. She felt so stupid! Letting Red X capture her, letting her friends forget her and letting X bring her to his place. If it really was. Raven hung her head, closing her eyes.

"Got to get out of here," She said.

_What's the point, they probably haven't even noticed that we've gone_ An emotion said it her head.

Raven sighed.

_I say we break out of these cuffs, beat the crap out of X, throw him at Slade then kill him, then take revenge on the titans_ Anger said in her demonic voice.

_I dont care, our heart has been broken, and can never be fixed. Whats the point of doing anything,_ Love said in her hushed tone.

Raven ignored the rest of the voices and focused on the door re-opening. X walked in.

"Looks like your staying here until Slade gives me what I want," He smirked.

"Im not staying here with you," She ignored his instruction.

"Sorry to disappoint you sunshine, but you are,"

The door mysteriously opened again and a blonde woman in a dressing gown poked her head in.

"When you coming back in?" She asked, looking dreamily at X.

"In a minute babe. Dont worry, It'll be worth the wait,"

She nodded then looked at Raven, eye brow raised. After a few seconds or she went back in.

"That's your bedroom I'm guessing," Raven looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

X nodded and laughed at her expression.

"Your sick,"

All that got was a shrug from X.

"Well, I got to go. Your rooms the door next to mine," He pointed to a black door.

"Lucky me," She sarcastically stated.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at The X hotel," He smiled before walking into his own room.

Raven walked to a wall and banged her head against it several times.

"Wake up, wake up, this has to be a dream," She muttered.

_Clearly it is not a dream so i suggest that you stop hitting the wall with your head and go get some rest so you will be ready for tomorrow. Something might happen. Red X is awfully stupid so you should have a chance to escape if you trick him or examine him until he lets his guard down,_ Intelligence said.

Raven stopped and thought about it.

"Thats a good idea," She smiled to herself before walking into her given room.

Inside it was plain. Grey walls, black floor, bed and a wardrobe. She didn't waste another minute thinking about mocking comments about the room. Instead Raven lifted her hands to her cloak's latch and unclipped it. She hung it on the wardrobes handle before climing under the sheets of her new bed. Raven laid there for a while, trying to come up with a plan. One suddenly appeared in her head. It was perfect.

"Red X, you messed with the wrong demon,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Thank you everyone, peace out! for the night!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(****A/N: I love you guys so much, your reviews inspire me to write and help me, thank you :D )**_

* * *

Morning arrived very slow, Raven was up most of the night thinking about if her plan was god enough. It displeased her, alot. But it was the only idea she could come up with and she needed to get out of here.

"If this doesn't work, I am going to explode," She said.

Raven walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. No sign of Red X, was probably still in bed. Raven looked around the kitchen. She smiled. There it was. The kettle! She walked over to it and searched every single cupboard for tea bags and sugar. Raven found what she was looking for and made herself a life saving cup of Earl Gray tea, struggiling with the cuffs still binding her wrists. She drank away until she heard a door open and close. Oe of her eyes opened to see Red X walking towards her, already in his uniform.

"Goooood morning Sunshine," He smirked.

Raven took a deep breath.

"Hello handsome," She almost choked on her tea as she forced herself to say those two words.

Red X looked at her bewildered.

"Huh?"

Raven set her tea on the counter and leaned against it.

"Im sorry, did you not like me calling you that?" She asked looking innocent.

Red X turned to look at her.

"Depends, do you like me calling you sunshine?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Definately. The Titans would get suspicious if i showed my feelings. But I'v always found you, attractive," She bit her lip, hoping it would work.

X being himself would buy anything that hinted towards a girl liking him, so at the moment, he was believing the sorceress. He smirked.

"One of my many charms, yours being how dark and pretty you are. Dark and hot, the kind of girl I like," He began walking closer to her.

Raven was vomiting in her throat. But forced a smile as he made his way over. She had to do what she had planned other wise he would never let her go. She looked into his mask and used her hands to roll it up to his nose. At first he suggested trying to stop her, but ignored that idea. Raven looped her arms around his neck. She quickly looked into his mind to see where he hid his key. Raven discovered that it was trapped between his suit and his neck. As he began to lean closer she put her fingers down his collar and searched for the key, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened as his mouth was inches away from her ear.

"Left the key in my room," He laughed.

Raven felt two strong hands lift her hands above her head. They quickly let go and X sent a kick to her stomach, making her stumbled back and fall to the floor.

"I dont like to be tricked Sunshine,"

"I dont like to be trapped, Sinshine," Raven held her stomach as a pain attacked it.

Red X made his way over and gripped his chin between his finger and thumb, he lifted it so she was forced to look at him.

"You really think I'd by it. I know you too well Raven, looking into my mind to see where I hid the key, too easy,"

She rolled her eyes but something warm was pressed onto her lips. She was shocked as she noticed it was Red X's, kissing her. He stopped the kiss after a few seconds.

"See you later," X said, winking and salluting.

Raven was blushing a bright pink, confused as to why he just did that. She stood up from the spot on the floor, watching as Red X walked out of the room. She spat on the floor and wiped her mouth.

"Disgusting nutter," She insulted.

Raven smiled to herself though, he heart feeling warm, but her head feeling dizzy.

* * *

Robin was sitting on the sofa with his arm around Starfire. Cyborg then walked through the doors wiping grease off his hands, he had just been working on his car.

"Yo, anyone seen Raven? She said she would be helping me,"

"Nope, not seen her since yesterday," Robin said, not showing any emotion as he flicked through the channels.

"She was with us during fighting Red X but no friend Cyborg, I am afraid I have not seen her recently," Starfire nodded towards her friend as she explained.

Beastboy was ransacking the fridge.

"Dude, you checked her room?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg shook his head and shivered.

"I cant even imagin goin' in there, she'll kill me. Robin you do it," He commanded.

"Why should I? It's not my choice if she wants to lock herself in there," He said furrowing his brows.

"Because your the leader, and your the one who called her the word that I do not want to repeat," Beastboy said, looking around to make sure Raven wasn't listining in on them.

BB went and stood beside Cy. Robin sighed.

"Fine,"

He got up and walked out into the hallway. Robin laughed to himself and shook his head as he entered his room. No way was her checking on Raven, he'd wait an hour or two, go back in and say she wasn't there so he went into his room for a while. No biggy. Raven was his ex, Starfire was his girlfriend. In his point of view he didn't need to be worrying about Raven. She could look after herself.

* * *

(_**A/N: Tada! Hope you liked, please R&R Many thanks)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Shes not in there," Robin said.

He walked into the main room and went over to Cyborg.

"You were gone for 2 hours, what did you do? Re decorate her room?" Cyborg yelled.

"I saw that she wasn't in there then went to my room to see if I could find anything about Slade," Robin shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Right now Slades not the problem! Raven's missing and Red X probably knows where she is!"

"Raven's fine, we have mroe important things to look into, for example, SLADE!" Robin was getting irritated.

"Man, just because you hate him doesn't mean you should start acting like him!"

Robin lashed out at Cyborg with his bo staff but Cyborg grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"Dont you ever compare me to him!"

"He wouldn't have to if it wasn't true," Beastboy cut in.

"Why do you care? Your the one who's always calling her weird and creepy!"

"And she calls me stupid and pathetic, its the circle of insults! Im not the one who cheated on her!" Beastboy replied.

Robin shook his head emotionless.

"You two are banned from missions for the next week!"

Cyborg and Beastboy went eye wide, shocked. Robin turned and stormed out the room mumbliling curses. Cy and BB looked at each other.

"Dude, did he just-"

"I think he did," Cyborg shook his head.

"Video game?" Beastboy said after a long silence.

"Suppose,"

* * *

Raven sat on the floor, trying to meditate. Usually during her calmness she would levitate but because of the cuffs that X refused to remove they wouldn't let her. She furrowed her brows while she fought to keep focus.

"Here,"

Raven opened one eye to see a cup of tea being held infront of her. She opened her other eye and took the warm drink which she sipped. Raven looked up at the person who had handed it to her. Red X.

"Thanks,"

She looked at him again and for a moment he looked like Robin. Her imaginations was making him look like the traffic light. She refused to let her mind play the cruel tricks on her, once again he looked like the masked theif.

"So you kidnap me and do something nice like make me tea?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Slade will pay me, but he want's a titan thats healthy and not ill. Thats why im ordering us some pizza. If you were sick I'd get payed less,"

"You love money dont you," She rolled her eyes.

Red X nodded.

"More than life itself,"

* * *

(_**A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R, Thank you everyone who has been!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Noo, no no, you are not beating me at Racer 3000!" Cyborg nudged Beast boy off the sofa.

"Hey! Just because your afraid of losing!" He protested.

Cy grumbled and carried on playing. Suddenly the screen turned off.

"BB? Why you do that?"

Beastboy put his hands up in defence.

"Dude, wasn't me,"

They looked around to see Robin holding the game console plug.

"Yo! You cant do that!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I thought i banned you from video games,"

Beastboy shook his head.

"You banned us from MISSIONS," He reminded.

"Well now your banned from both,"

Cyborg stood up.

"Thats it! You are acting like a jerk! Not just to us, to everyone! First you cheat on Raven, second, you let Red X take her and dont care, third you ignore Starfire and fourth, your banning us from everything! What's wrong with you man!" He waved his arms in the air waiting for an answer.

"I am the leader-"

"Your the leader of the team! Not of our lives! Get that into your cheap hair gel covered head!" Cyborg yelled before storming out the room.

Robin shook his head and crossed his arms. Cyborg knew nothing, amature.

"Beastboy, go to your room,"

A pause took place.

"No,"

"That was an order, i need you to go so it is easier to figure things out," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Cyborg's right, you are turning into Slade. Your no ones Dad Robin. Stop acting like one 'cause we can think for ourselves you know. Sometimes, I think it's possible that your related to Slade," Beastboy clenched his fists and walked out.

Robin stood there eye wide, not saying a word. He watched as Beastboy exited and shook his head. He put his hands on his hips and stood tall like the leader he was trying to be.

"They know nothing,"

"Actually they do,"

Robin pivoted to face the TV and saw Raven's face appear.

"Raven! Where are you?" He blurted out.

"Oh, so you do remember me. X is letting me talk with you guys just this once, but I want to speak with the others," The pixelated image requested.

"They're busy," He replied.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Bye then-"

"What? Why not talk to me?" Robin questioned.

"Last time I checked we weren't exactily 'friends'," Raven said.

"Like I said, i tried to talk to you but you wouldn't let me,"

Red X suddenly appeared next to Raven, under his mask he lifted an eyebrow.

"Sunshine, I say you can talk to your team mates and you choose to talk to him?"

He leant forward so his mask took up the whole screen.

"He's the only one there," Raven's voice explained.

Red X zoomed out so Robin could see both him and Raven.

"Raven, tell me where you are?"

She went to speak but Red X cut her off.

"She's safe, with me," He said in a flirtatious voice whilst looking at Raven who couldn't help but blush.

Robin began to feel uncomfortable.

"Is something going on?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"You know it. I'v always found Raven the most interesting and hot. And apparently she feels the same way about me," Red X smirked.

"I do?"

"What," Robin said sounding annoyed, and looking it too.

"Sure, remember the kitchen?"

Robin tapped his finger on the coffee table with an eyebrow raised.

"That was just-"

"Your way of showing your love for me,"

Red X put an arm around Raven who tried to shrug it off but failed to.

"Lets show Robin what exactily happened,"

The sound of typing was heard and on the screen appeared the footage of a security camera.

_**"Goooood morning Sunshine," **_

_**"Hello handsome,"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**Raven was seen leaning against the counter.**_

_**"Im sorry, did you not like me calling you that?" She asked looking innocent.**_

_**"Depends, do you like me calling you sunshine?"**_

_**"Definately. The Titans would get suspicious if i showed my feelings. But I'v always found you, attractive,"**_

Robin didn't want to watch but wanted to at the same time.

_**Raven was seen rolling her eyes, then being kissed by Red X.**_

_**"See you later," X said, winking and salluting.**_

_**Raven started blushing.**_

She didn't say anything as she watched the clip from where she was.

"You cut parts out an edited it!"

"Thats what I do," Red X smirked.

Robin was too shocked to hear anything.

"Well, as you can see Robin, me and my girl have things to do. Bye bye bird boy,"

She screen faded to grey once again as Robin stood there full of anger.

"Now its personal,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Hi, sorry it took a while to post, i was busy with school, but now i should be posting alot more frequently, please R&R!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: You people make me so happy! :D I love you all! Thanks for the reviews and heres another chapter for you! Enjoy)**_

* * *

Raven woke up at midnight. She had been pretending to sleep for the past 3 hours because Red X kept coming in to check on her, over protective much? She sat up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Who knew I could get so bored," She asked herself.

She presumed that X would be asleep by now, he must be. Raven tried to use her powers quickly but still, they failed to act. She blew a loose strand away from her face and went to open the door. Her dark blue shoe stepped out of the room as her eyes scanned the dark room she was entering. Raven closed the door behind her a look of catiousness plastered on her face, trying to make sure it didn't slam shut. She let out a breath of relief as it closed silently and tip toed over to the front door. Raven twisted the handle but it didn't open.

"Locked," She whispered to herself.

Raven narrowed her eyes and tried to see in the dimmed room. A shine next to a food cabinet caught the attention of her eyes. Her hands reached for it as she stepped closer, grabbing the key.

"Yes!" She said loudly, but then remembered X being asleep and stood there for a while to clarify that he hadn't woken.

Raven walked back to the door and shoved the key in the key hole, twisting the brass door opener fast. The lock clicked. Victory. She pushed the door open and the first thing that hit her was the cold breeze that rushed through the door.

"Cold," She muttered.

The metal cuffs made it harder for her to put her hood up, but she managed.

"Goodbye Red X," She smirked.

Raven exited the house but was soon dragged back by something grabbing her waist. She looked down at the arm wrapped around it and tried to claw at it.

"Let me-"

Another gloved hand was placed over her mouth restricting the volume of her voice. She was spun around to see the domino mask.

"Robin?" She mumbled.

It was indeed the traffic light. He motioned for her to 'shhhh'. Raven understood and nodded. Robin lead her to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" She demanded in her quietest tone possible.

"I'm here to save you," He whispered.

Raven shook her head.

"I don't need saving! I was fine until you arrived, didn't you see me opening the door and getting out!" Raven stated the obvious.

"Actually, X was waking, that's why I brought you back here,"

"Doesn't that mean he'll be coming to check on me?" Raven furrowed her brow.

Robin nodded as he heard footsteps and dived under Raven's bed to hide as she climbed under the sheets and faked sleeping.

"Raven, why's the front door open?" He asked from the otherside of her bedroom blockade.

After no reply answered his call he panicked and opened the door. Red X relaxed once he spotted Raven fast asleep, but narrowed his eyes.

"No doubt a specific Titan came to save his damsel in destress," He chuckled to himself.

"Well Robin, you cant have her, she's mine," X closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Lets see you try and break in here," He closed the front door and went back to sleep in his own room, feeling smart.

Raven opened one eye.

"He's gone. Lets go,"

She went to the door and tried to open it.

"He locked it! That selfish, immature little-"

"Raven! Calm down!" Robin said as he climbed out from under the bed.

She looked for a way out but there were no windows so she began to pound her cuffs against the door.

"I need to get out of here!" She panicked.

"You and me both,"

* * *

_**(A/N: Hope you liked chapter 8 :D Please R&R, You know you want to)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Heyyo Everyone, how ya been? I'v been good. Basically, heres chapter 9 and i hope you enjoy it :) )**_

* * *

"This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't left me to fight against Red X in the street," Raven muttered.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know exactily what I mean. Remember when X appeared and all of you left me while you went to get pizza," Raven spat.

Robin looked innocent. He rubbed his forehead as he thought about what she was saying. Raven stood up from her spot infront of the door and sat on her bed feeling grim.

"Look, Raven. I'll get you out of here and then we'll talk about it,"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I dont want to leave," She said.

"What do you mean you dont want to leave? Your a Titan!"

"At the moment X is less of an enemy to me then you are! What you did was unforgivable and I still hate you for it. You've done nothing but treat me like dirt since you started dating Starfire and I hate it. Atleast Red X has given me respect and treated me how i deserve to be...partly,"

"Thank you for you kind words sunshine," A voice said from behind the door.

Both the Titans heads turned towards the metalic voice. A laugh started and the door slowly opened to reveal the cocky and arrogant villain leaning against the wall.

"Seem's like bird boy came to take his dark princess back. Too bad chuckles, she doesn't want you,"

Robin scowled and ran at X attempting to kick him in the stomach. In the nick of time X grabbed the steel toed boot and twisted it which cause Robin to rotate and fall to the floor landing on his front. He let out a grunt of pain as his chin collided with the floor. X walked to stand behind Robin and sent a strong kick to his back making Robin's spine hurt like hell. Raven went eyewide and ran to X.

"Stop!" She demanded.

"Dont you get it? He hurt you and Im going to do the exact same to him,"

"Stick to fighting when you commit a crime and they chase after you please!" Raven pleaded.

"He deserves everything he gets!"

Robin was on the floor holding his chin.

"Why do you care if he hurt me? Your a villain?"

"Because I like you Raven and I hate it when I see you upset!" Red X blurted out.

Raven stood there speechless and shocked. Robin even went eye wide from his spot on the ground.

"Y-You what?" Raven asked.

Red X looked to Robin on the floor and grabbed Raven's arm, taking her outside and closing the door.

"Why did you say you liked me, you know Robin, he's going to-"

She was silenced once Red X brushed his lips against her and held her arms to her sides. Raven was shocked at first but melted into the passionate kiss. Once they parted Raven was dazed. She opened her eyes to see he had removed his mask, she gasped at the features on his face. His black hair and green eyes that made Raven's heart melt.

"X," She muttered.

"My name is Carter Roulet," He whispered.

Raven smiled at the name.

"I like it," She smiled.

Carter reached into his pocket and took out a key.

"I trust you," He mumured.

He placed the key into her cuffs and watched as they dropped to the floor. Raven rubbed her wrists and smiled. Carter leant in for another kiss but the twosome were disturbed as Raven's room door was busted down by traffic light.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

_**(A/N: Judging from the reviews I think everyone hates Robin, lol. Should something bad happen to him? Tell me in the reviews! Also Carter Roulet is an OC from DantesClover's story Hidden Agenda, really good you should read it. Thanks guys!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, please dont be mad about how I haven't updated in a while...school sucks. Well, hopefully you like this chapterand it makes up for the time I'v been away, enjoy)**_

* * *

Raven's hand shot out and she blasted X and carried on to look at Robin, even when she heard X grunt as he hit the wall.

"I am kicking his butt. Thats what is going on," Raven lied.

Robin raised his eyebrow and folded his arms.

"From your tone I dont believe you," He said.

Rain furrowed her brow.

"My tone? How does my tone show you that im lying?" She said in a questioning voice.

"Because I know you too well Raven. Remember, I am your boyfriend... I mean-"

"Was, my boyfriend, until you went and cheated on my with Starfire because you dont even have the guts to dump a girl as you think it will 'hurt her' but lying to her and dating someone else is alot less painful, because last time I thought about it, its not," Raven said, getting louder.

"Well, sorry for trying to protect your feelings-"

"Oh, protecting my feelings my ass, you hurt me Robin! And what for, to 'protect my feelings'?" Raven spat.

Robin shook his head.

"Emotionless people wouldn't understand," He snickered.

Raven's fist shot out and connected with Robin's nose. His head flung back as he clutched the source of pain and kept a yell in as he gritted his teeth.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"For being a selfish jerk," She said.

Red X stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fiesty," He murmered with a smirk on his lips.

Robin pointed a tense finger at X.

"You, stay out of this," He commanded with his eyes narrowed.

"Does it make you feel good, to be in charge? To feel like you can do anything and have no one argue against it?" Raven asked.

"Let me think..." He said tapping his chin.

"Dont hurt yourself," Raven snapped.

Robin shook his head.

"To answer your question, I will have to say yes, yes it does,"

"Well let me tell you something," She whispered.

"Your the leader of the Teen Titans! Not anyone else!" She yelled.

"I know, and that's why your coming back to the tower, right now!" Robin decided.

X stood still with his arms crossed, just watching.

"No, Im staying here," Raven's brows knitted together.

"Are you a Titan!"

"Yes-"

"Well like you just said, I am the leader of the Titans and I forbid you from ever seeing X again and you are to come back to the tower immediately, or you have lost your position as a Titan! Understand?" Robin shouted.

Raven went eye wide and leant back a bit. She wanted to stay a Titan, but she also wanted to stay with Carter. Robin wasn't the complete boss of her, but she couldn't have both...could she? After a few minutes of silence passed, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"...I do," She said, opening her eyes and having her usual emotionless expression on her face.

"What?" X said in shock.

* * *

_**(A/N: Yes, its short, but i had to end it there or too much would of been explained...hope you liked...and please R&R!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Hey everyone...83 reviews XD thank you, it feels good to know that people like my writing! Love you guys! Here's chapter 11!)**_

* * *

"Lets leave," Robin decided.

X scowled and dived infront of the door.

"She doesn't listen to you," He spat.

Raven only hung her head with her eyes closed.

"Seeing as im the leader, I think she does," Robin motioned to himself.

X grunted.

"I didn't take her for nothing. You took advantage of her. I took her to give to Slade for money, but he's not getting her because im not letting her go that easy," He narrowed his eyes as he kicked Robin in the stomach.

Robin clutched the source of pain but soon took out his bo staff and started attacking X. Raven didn't know what to do, she wouldn't interfere because both would be even more mad at her, plus Robin would make her leave sooner. She sighed and turned around, her purple locks following her slowly. Raven sat on the floor and got into lotus position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She murmered the sentence repeatedly.

Her focus went from the senario behind her, to her mind. The cloaked girl was standing on the rough ground inside her head. Infront of her more people looking like her flashed to the scene, each wearing their different cloaks. Raven started to identify them.

"Intelligence, Love, Anger and Sadness" She said.

"I see your here to find out about the two foolish boys that wont calm down to figure things out...As I'v been observing them I have noticed that the only thing they like to do if fight and argue. Rather frustrating," Intelligence huffed as she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Got that right. They wont even listen to anything I'v got to say!" Anger yelled as one hand clutched the other.

"I know, but what can I do?" Raven shrugged.

"I-I dont know... I hope im not the reason they are arguing and fighting, im not worth that," Sadness looked down to the floor.

Raven went over and placed a hand on her emotion's shoulder.

"I know im not," She whispered.

The pink cloaked one floated over to Raven and grabbed her arm.

"Awwww, don't act like you hate it. You love the fact that they are fighting over your heart," She went behind Raven and looked over her shoulder.

"You know that you love Carter, but, you also love Robin, a pinch," She made a 'small' sign her fingers.

Raven furrowed her brows.

"No, your lying!" She protested.

"Well, Raven. She's not," Intelligence said.

"He cheated on me and your telling me that I still have feelings for him?" She raised her eyebrows this time.

"It's all quite simple really. He came to your rescue and that makes up the small amount of love in your heart. But, you hate him more because of everything else...plus the traffic light uniform he wears,"

Anger kicked at the floor.

"Dont listen to the ear wax coloured emotion...listen to the blood coloured one. You want to get back at Robin, make him angry and make him pay. Love isn't real when it comes to you," She clenched a fist and smiled evily.

Intelligence looked irritated.

"Ear wax...well, I dont expect anything more since your one IQ point is shared between you and lust, I guess it's lust's day...That is a proper insult,"

Anger suddenly burst into flames and melted to the ground.

Raven shook her head and rubbed her temples. Something tugged at her cloak. She looked to her left to see sadness.

"I sense someone else coming,"

Raven nodded.

"Thanks,"

She grabbed one side of her cape and pulled it over her head, making her vanish from her mind, to appear in her previous position of meditation. Her eyes opened and she saw she was floating in a destroyed and trashed room. She looked around and noticed Robin lying in the rubble, someone grabbed her arm. Raven gasped but relaxed to see it was X.

"Raven you got to go, he's-" His sentence was never finished as he fell to the ground once a laser connected with his back, knocking him out.

Her purple eyes looking in the direction the shot had come from to see an orange and black figure standing in a hole in the wall.

"Hello child,"

* * *

_**(A/N: I think you can all guess who that is :P Hope you liked it! Please R&R)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter that i hope you shall like! Thanks everyone! :D )**_

* * *

Robin lay on the floor, knocked out. So did X. The only one standing was Raven, facing the evil mastermind that had appeared out of no where. She clenched her fists and got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded.

"X didn't keep his promise, so I am going to make him," He growled.

Slade's hand outstretched as he went to grab Raven but she quickly fired a blast of dark energy his way, pushing him back a little. His hand returned to his sides as his head clicked back in place. Raven took a step back and heard a crunching noise. Her eyes averted to the floor and saw she had stepped on her commuincator which must have fallen out of her possession. She swifty picked it up and opened it as she encased Slade in a sphere of magic.

"Cyborg, calling Cyborg" She said.

Raven looked at Slade and saw that he was banging his metal fists to try and break down the barrier. A green face popped up on the communicator screen.

"You are not Cyborg," She furrowed her brow.

"I know, but he's working on his car and left his device in the kitchen...right next to my tofu...mmm...tofu," He day dreamed as drool escaped his mouth.

"I need help, now!" Raven yelled.

She began to panic as she noticed cracks appearing in the sections where Slade was hitting. Raven's head quickly turned from side to side, searching for an open way where she could exit. A hole in the wall pleased her as she leapt through it and started running.

"Whats wrong Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"It's RAVEN. Robin and X were knocked out by Slade and now he's after me, I can explain the rest if you come help," She huffed.

* * *

Slade kicked at the open space in the cage of sorcery. He broke through and climbed out.

"You cannot escape me," He said as his voice echoed through out the city.

* * *

"What? I can't hear you, say that again?" Beastboy's green pointed ears perked up.

"Slade is coming, help me,"

"Shade is coming, help to pee? Errrrrr, i dont think Robin would be very happy about that," Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck.

"No you idiot!" Raven panted as she rolled her eyes and shut the commuicator.

She turned into an alley and quickly looked back, noticing a shadow following her. One that was not hers. Raven stopped and looked to the sky and smiled inside as he feet lifted off the ground. She hovered a few feet above the surface and began to fly higher, but something grabbed her ankle. She gasped and tried to break free.

"Its ok! It's just me,"

Raven recognised that voice, one that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Terra?"

She lowered to the ground a noticed it was indeed her.

"You think I would let a friend down?" Terra extened her hand.

Raven smiled and went to shake it. But her hand went straight through.

"Oh thats right, your not my friend," Her eyes glowed yellow and a piece of rock went smashing into Raven.

Slade appeared out of the shadows cackiling. He pressed a button on his arm and Terra began to walk towards Raven. The confused girl crushed against the wall pushed the rock off of her and stood up, ready to fight the girl who had betrayed the Titans. Her cloak blew behind her as she scowled.

"What's wrong? Still annoyed that everyone trusted me and liked me better than you"? The blonde haired girl tilted her head to the side.

Raven threw a fist at Terra but again it went right through her. Terra returned the punch and hit Raven in the jaw, making her fall back onto the ground. Slade smirked and pressed another button on his arm, making Terra disappear.

"My new weapon. I can make anyone appear. They are only hollograms but they can hurt people, though people cant hurt them,"

Raven went eyewide as Slade made a copy of her. Her eyes scanned the doppelganger who was standing emotionless.

"Remember, you are your own worst enemy, Raven,"

The hollogram version of Raven smiled as its eyes went black. It's hand shot out and fired magic at the real Raven, the one who had a rock crushing her ankle. She shielded her eyes and prepared for a hard blast.

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it! :D I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R, love to hear your opinions and comments!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: Almost the end of this story :( One more chapter after this and its finished! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to the people who have been reading this, commenting and have helped me along the way.)**_

* * *

Raven waited for impact and was confused when nothing came. Her eyes darted over the scene and saw that Robin was laying against the wall with a mark on his suit.

"Robin?" Raven whispered.

She blasted the heavy rock off her ankle and stood up as it began to heal. She furrowed her brow and faced the fake her.

"No one, hurts my friends. Not even me," She gritted her teeth and snarled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

Raven panted as she felt light headed and dizzy. Her eyes felt heavy and she groaned as she almost lost her balance. X held her arms from behind to keep her up.

"Carter?" She murmered.

"In the flesh," He smirked under his mask.

His black gloved hand moved a loose strand of violet hair out of Raven face. He looked around the surrounding area and his eyes went wide. It looked as if a bomb had just gone off. He noticed Robin crouched in the corner still covering himself with his cape, but Slade and his hollograms were no where to be seen.

"W-What happened?" Raven held her head.

"Dont worry, your safe," He picked her up bridal style and began to walk away, watching as she fainted in his arms.

A traffic light coloured blurr passed infront of him.

"If you think you can just take her away, think again," Robin narrowed his eyes.

3 more people appeared behind him. Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg.

"No one messes with my little sister," Cyborg said in a serious tone, pointing his thumb to his chest.

Red X began to think as he looked at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"Umm, dude...your suppost to run away and we have to chase you," Beastboy pointed out.

Red X sighed.

"I love her too much to see her get hurt,"

He walked closer to Robin and handed Raven to him, feeling guilty that he was leaving her, but feeling good that he knew she would be safe.

"Slade's going to come after me, and I dont want Raven in the middle of our fight. Take her, and keep her safe," He instructed.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"But, you are a villain. Misery is what you bring to others, not joy or happiness," Starfire said, floating behind the others confused.

Red X nodded.

"I know. But hey, first time for everything," He shrugged.

Robin shook his head.

"Everyone, take Raven back to the Tower and put her in the medical room," He commanded.

Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and his claws gripped Raven's hood as he flew away. Starfire carried Cyborg home.

The leader turned back to X.

"Thanks, I'll take care of her," He muttered.

X detected the hint of depression in Robin's voice.

"You still like her, dont you chuckles?"

He couldn't deny it.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on her non of this would of happened," He raised an eye brow.

Robin went eye wide.

"Are you blaming this on me?" He asked.

"Maybe so. But you need to watch it. You gonna cheat on Star next?" X said, getting louder.

Robin went to say something but paused and sighed.

"Well, I got to go. Tell Raven I'll be back-",

"And when you are, the Titan's will still be around to take you down. Your still the enemy, and just because Raven likes you doesn't mean we are going to go any easier on you,"

X let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less,"

He threw three mini smoke bombs and Robin. The bird was blinded for a moment by the smoke and began to cough. Once it had cleared, he searched for X, but saw no sign of him.

* * *

_**(A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too! See you in the next chapter (the last D:) And hope to see you after that too! Please R&R)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N: Hiya guys! I decided to be nice and add an EXTRA chapter, so chapter 15 will be the last one, not this one :) Thanks for reading!)**_

* * *

Raven woke up in the infirmary. Her eyes slowly opened as she blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. She tried to sit up but was defeated by the pain pounding at her head.

"It would be better if you stayed lying down," A voice insisted.

Cyborg pushed down on her shoulder gently.

She let out a groan.

"What happened? Wheres Carter?" She paniced.

Cyborg let out a small laugh.

"Nice to see your have so much concern for our leader,"

Raven furrowed her brow.

He may be her leader, but not a responsible one. He had caused all this and if he had just done the right thing in the first place, no one would be in this current situtation.

"He doesn't deserve my concern," She spat.

Cyborg looked confused and rubbed his chin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You, didn't hear about Robin, me and Star?" She asked suprised.

He shook his head.

"All I know is that you got kidnapped,"

Raven sighed.

"Well. I went in the main room to look for my book...

* * *

Robin began walking back to the tower, thinking deeply about what had gone on these past few days. He thought about Raven, Starfire, Red X, Himself and Slade.

"Was it...my fault?" He asked himself.

"Indeed Robin," A voice echoed.

His mask went wide and he spun in everydirection, fists at the ready. The streets where lighted by dim lamp posts as night finished laying its blanket over Jump City.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

Suddenly a pink flash of light hit his feet and sent him soaring backwards into a parked truck. He slid to the ground and flipped back up, seeing a familiar cat eyed girl standing a few feet away.

"Jinx? I thought you were on our side?"

Then Jericho and Hot Spot appeared behind her.

"Is it hot in here..." Hot Spot's skin turned into it's usual fire burning self. "...Or is it just me?"

Slade was hiding in the shadows tapping different commands on his arm to get the hollograms to attack.

"How will he cope with fighting his friends,"

After a while Jinx, Jericho and Hot Spot vanished, and in their places were the Titans. Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire. The only one missing was him.

"What the-" Robin stopped.

* * *

"Woah," Cyborg looked suprised at Robin's actions but also annoyed.

"So, he cheats on you, then the spiky, cheap hairgel user moans at you when you start to like X? That is low, man!" He protested.

Raven smiled.

"I know it is. But at the moment I hate them both," She rubbed her forehead.

"Both? Why both?"

"Robin for being a cheater, lier, bossing me around and being selfish. And X for kidnapping me, making me slowly fall in love with him and being so...so..."

"Lushus?" Cyborg said.

Raven opened her mouth but after hearing what Cyborg said she closed it.

"...Lushus?"

"What? Someone had to say it and admit it, you were thinking it," He teased.

Raven shook her head smirking.

"Ok...lushus," She said feeling awkward.

Raven yawned and stretched.

"Get some more sleep, Robin should be back soon," Cyborg explained.

Raven laid her head on the medical bed pillow.

"Thanks," She muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Cyborg smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

_**(A/N: Hehehehe Lushus...I hope you liked this chapter and I shall see you in the next chapter :) Please R&R)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: This is...the last chapter...I am thinking about doing a sequel...thoughts? I hope you have enjoyed the story, and like this chapter :) Thanks to everyone!)**_

* * *

Raven opened one eye when she heard the door close, giving the signal that Cyborg has exited. She quickly pulled all the wires off her and pushed the bed cover onto the floor. Her feet swung o the side as she tried to stand up. Once she was up Raven felt dizzy. She shook her head and placed her body against the wall for support. Her vision soon cleared and she could see the room again. Raven pushed herself off the wall and gained balance. She reckoned, seeing as she was feeling faint, that it wasn't a good idea to use her powers or she would just collapse completely. Her legs found a way to walk to the door and she grasped the handle before pushing the door open and checking the hall for any of the Titans. Her head quickly turned around to look back into the room and at the clock. 2:05am.

"They should be asleep," She muttered to herself.

Her boot stepped across the fresh-hold and began to walk in the direction of the lift. Raven pressed the button to call the lift. She tapped her foot when it felt like it took forever but went eye wide as she heard talking. The lift arrived and as the doors opened she caught a glimps of red, yellow and green. She immediately flew to the ceiling as if it was a magnet. Raven stayed there while she watched Robin and Cyborg walk out, listening to their conversation.

"So let me get this straight, Ya'll saw Slade and he made hollograms to come and attack you? Then he vanishes for no apparent reason?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah...it's weird, he sets an attack then disappears," Robin shook his head.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

The twosome carried on talking about it as they walked further down the hallway until Raven couldn't see them. She hopped down from her spot and ran into the lift, pressing the button that would take her downstairs. It came to a hault when it arrived and Raven walked out. She walked down the red carpet which lead to the front door, her steps echoing. She exited the tower and flew off of the rocky floor and towards the city. She pulled her hood up as rain began to hammer down. She landed gracefully on the road and began to walk through the town.

"Carter...Carter," She repeated, hoping he would answer.

Suddenly a blurr of black and red passed before her eyes. She tried to follow it but it disappeared. She looked around to see if it appeared again, but it didn't. Raven turned around and walked into something hard.

"Ow," She rubbed her head.

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice whispered.

She smiled on the inside when she saw it was X.

"I came to see you," She said.

He pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be at Titans Tower, where its safe," He pointed out.

"The only time I feel safe is when im with you,"

They seperated from the hug and looked at each other. X removed his mask.

"It's not safe to be with me Raven...and I dont want you to be in danger because of me," He said in her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Im leaving Jump. Slade is after me and if your with me, you might get hurt," He said.

"Im a Titan, I can handle myself," She insisted.

"I don't want to take chances," He grasped her hand.

Raven felt the tears roll down her cheek.

"Please dont leave. I need someone to make Robin mad during fight, to talk to and to make me feel safe," She whispered.

"You may feel safe, but I know your not if I'm around,"

He leant forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Raven, I will be back, i promise," X released her hand and began to run.

"I love you too Carter," She called out.

X had left something in her hand. Raven looked at her curled up fist and slowly opened it. A chain with a purple raven, wings spread out, sat in her palm and a little note sat next to it.

To the world you are only one, but to me you are my world ~ Red X

She smiled on the outside this time and looked to where she had last seen him. Raven turned and began to make her way back to the Tower.

He promised her would be back, and Raven believed him.

But did he tell her HOW long it would be until he returned...let say...10 years.

* * *

_**(A/N: END! Hope you liked, and again, sequel...or no sequel? Thank you everyone!)**_


End file.
